Feelings
by Harumaki03
Summary: Por un instante había creído que él había notado algo en sus chocolates, y que no fuera así le causaba una extraña mezcla de desazón y tranquilidad. (Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018 Day #4: Valentine's/White Day).


**"Feelings"**

 **Summary:** Por un instante había creído que él había notado algo en sus chocolates, y que no fuera así le causaba una extraña mezcla de desazón y tranquilidad.

 **Nota:** Se suponía que éste sería el escrito más fácil, sí, claro. Pertenece al día 4 de la **Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018: San Valentin/Día Blanco**.

 **Prompts:** _Día 4: **San Valentin** /Día Blanco (Valentine's/White Day)_.

 **-/-/-**

Había sido un día extenuante, después de varias reuniones con la junta directiva de Tōtsuki Resorts sobre su expansión fuera de Japón, un almuerzo rápido con Hisako y Megumi, quien se encontraba en las instalaciones siendo la mano derecha del chef Doujima y escribir una crítica para una revista culinaria, al fin había llegado a casa.

Eso sin contar que era San Valentin y, por ende, había sido un ir y venir de entrega de chocolate de féminas a sus amistades y personas especiales.

Aún le sorprendía haber recordado la fecha y haber podido realizar a tiempo algunos giri-choko **¹** para las personas de la junta y tomo-choko **²** , que pudo entregar a sus personas más allegadas, como la misma Megumi, Hisako y Alice, a quién vio en la tarde, quienes por igual le dieron chocolate.

Incluso había logrado darle chocolate a quién fue su primer amor de secundaria, Tsukasa Eishi, que en aquel momento se encontraba ejerciendo como chef principal de la sección de comida francesa en Tōtsuki Resorts.

Soltó un suspiro mientras dirigía sus pasos a la sala, recordando la conversación que habían sostenido. Había sido lo típico, _"te ves bien, igual tú", "¿todo ha estado bien?"_ hasta que le entregó aquel chocolate de cortesía que él no dudo en comer inmediatamente, ignorando el montón que tenía ya sobre la encimera y que se conservaban tal cual se los habían entregado.

— _A pesar de ser un chocolate por cortesía, me hace feliz_ —fueron las palabras de Eishi, antes de comerse uno de los bombones que ella le había entregado, causando que ella se removiera, un poco nerviosa—. _Tu cocina se ha hecho más dulce, Erina-chan._

— _¿Qué cosas estas diciendo, Tsukasa-san?_ —ella se había cruzado de brazos, alzando una ceja—. _Lo que estas comiendo es lo dulce, no mi cocina_ —espetó.

Y él había esbozado una sonrisa pequeña, de esas que en el pasado la habían hecho sentirse nerviosa y sin palabras; Tsukasa Eishi siempre le había parecido dolorosamente hermoso.

— _No me malinterpretes_ —rascó su sien, nervioso—. _¿Cómo decirlo? Sí, tu cocina es más cálida ahora_ —asintió, como si estuviera orgulloso de las palabras que había escogido — _como si dijera cuan feliz eres ahora y se desbordase, y eso no es malo_.

Ella había separado sus labios para replicar pero entonces el añadió:

— _Admito que me hace sentir un poco envidioso, la verdad, ese Sōma-kun logró sacar a relucir lo mejor de ti, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo_ —y había llevado una de sus manos hasta su cuello—. _¿Ya le has dicho cómo te sientes?_

Y el color había desaparecido del rostro de Erina, que abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua. Siempre le había gustado la afinidad que ellos dos habían tenido, aunque no había sido suficiente para hacerles vivir la fantasía del felices para siempre, si se conocían lo suficiente, y que él percibiera aquello por unos simples chocolates...

— _No_ —negó, aclarándose—. _Aún no_ —lo vio echar sus blancos cabellos hacia atrás, mientras soltaba un suspiro apesadumbrado.

— _Lo imaginé_ —se encogió de hombros — _no sé porqué aún no se lo dices pero te advierto que si estás planeando darle chocolates, tu cocina hablará por ti._

Y eso la había tenido un poco molesta en lo que resto de la tarde. Había aguardado la esperanza de que Megumi o Hisako hicieran algún comentario para confirmar que Tsukasa solo estaba exagerando cuando habían comido del chocolate, pero solo habían alabado lo delicioso que estaba.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, mientras miraba el cielo a través del enorme ventanal que presidía en la sala de su apartamento, debatiendo si darle el chocolate al pelirrojo o argumentar que lo había olvidado y que no tenía nada para él.

Llevaban saliendo formalmente dos años y él nunca había escuchado las palabras que Eishi le había dicho de forma indirecta se percibían en su cocina.

Aunque si era honesta consigo misma, sus acciones siempre habían hablado alto y claro de lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y cuanto le quería.

Ahora, estábamos hablando de Sōma aquí, cuya densidad era la misma de una piedra, dudaba que él notara nada si le daba el chocolate, el no lo haría, ¿v-verdad?

—Oh, ya estas en casa, Nakiri —ella dio un respingo al verlo doblado por la cintura para estar al mismo nivel de sus ojos, frente a sí.

—¡Dios, Sōma-kun! —espetó, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Qué te he dicho de darme esos sustos? —le regaño.

—No es mi culpa que hayas estado tan metida en tus pensamientos que no me notarás —se encogió de hombros, haciéndola notar la toalla que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y el cabello aún húmedo.

—¿Tienes rato de haber llegado? —preguntó, mientras apartaba la vista de su torso al descubierto; ese descarado.

—¿Una hora, quizá? —se pasó la punta de la toalla por una de sus sienes—. Pensé que necesitarías relajarte después del día de hoy, así que decidí llegar antes y prepararte la bañera —ella alzó la vista hacia él, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por sus palabras —estará lista en unos minutos —y sonrió.

¿Por qué el podía ser tan condenadamente denso para algunas cosas pero tan astuto en otras?

—Hmph, así que puedes ser atento de vez en cuando —bufó, ladeando su cabeza.

—No te acostumbres —se burló, tendiéndole la mano —ven, vamos a que te quites esa ropa —ella tomó su mano sin dudar y él la levantó del sofá con un mínimo de esfuerzo, pegándola a su pecho —por cierto, bienvenida a casa —y depositó un beso en su coronilla.

Ella podía sentir la piel suave y aún algo fría de Sōma contra su rostro, que se sentía increíblemente caliente.

—Ya estoy en casa —murmuró con suavidad, su aliento causando un cosquilleo en la piel de Sōma.

Minutos después, Sōma salía del baño e ingresaba a la habitación por la puerta que las comunicaba, luego de cerciorarse que el agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta para ella.

Cuando entró, Erina ya llevaba su albornoz y estaba recogiendo su cabello en una cola alta.

—Ya el baño está listo —le dijo, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Gracias —ladeó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Sōma y darle un casto beso.

—Por nada, princesa —le dio otro beso y la soltó—. Andando, antes de que el agua se enfríe —y la tomó de la mano mientras la llevaba hacia el baño.

Erina lo siguió y frunció un poco el ceño cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios, notando un sabor que no había estado allí antes, un sabor bastante dulce.

—Vamos, entra a la bañera —le señaló Sōma con un gesto —regreso en breve, iré a la cocina —y salió, dejándola allí, en medio del enorme baño, pensativa.

Después de ingresar a la bañera llena de agua tibia, sentir sus músculos relajarse y haber apoyado su cabeza al borde de la misma luego de un rato, cayó en cuenta del sabor dulce que aún bailaba en sus labios.

Era del chocolate que había hecho el día anterior para Sōma, unos chocolates en forma de huevo… ¡espera! Abrió sus ojos de golpe y lo encontró sentando a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

—¡Por Dios, Sōma! —exclamó, resoplando y lo escuchó reír ante su reacción—. Me vas a matar un día de estos —y le echó un poco de agua en el rostro, para ver si así dejaba de reírse.

—Oye, ya yo tomé un baño —paso el rostro por su antebrazo, quitando un poco del agua —por cierto, Nakiri —ella frunció el ceño ante su tono repentinamente serio—. Tienes que decirme cómo hiciste esto —y alzó uno de los chocolates en forma de huevo —esta delicioso.

Así que su rápida suposición anterior era acertada, él se había estado comiendo los chocolates que aún no le había entregado.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías comerlos? —le cuestionó, con una ceja alzada.

—Tenía hambre —dio por toda respuesta, encogiéndose sus hombros. Erina puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo.

—Eres un glotón —mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa, aunque hubiese decidido no dárselos, ya era tarde, así que sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto, siguió —puedes considerarte afortunado, esos son tuyos —cubrió su cuello con sus manos, luchando contra la necesidad de preguntarle sí él había notado nada al comerlos.

—Lo sé —Sōma le dio un mordisco, rompiendo la capa de chocolate negro para encontrarse con el interior relleno de chocolate blanco y el centro de este, un pequeño marshmallow, que simbolizaba la yema, relleno de licor de frutos secos. El increíble equilibrio de sabor de los dos tipos de chocolate ya era suficiente para dejarlo sorprendido, pero sumándole el pequeño caramelo relleno de licor, el resultado lo dejaba simplemente sin palabras.

—¿L-lo sabes? —balbuceo Erina, viendo como el lamia sus dedos para limpiar el resto del chocolate de los mismos.

—Sí, sabía que eran para mí, te escuché decirlo anoche —rió suavemente, mirándola con un brillo travieso en sus dorados ojos—. Te escuche decir fuerte y claro _"y estos son para ese estúpido Yukihira"_ —y vio como ella hundía medio rostro en el agua, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Eres un desvergonzado, incluso escuchas a escondidas —dijo, sacando el rostro brevemente del agua.

—Fue sin querer —se puso de rodillas y se inclinó hacia ella. De haber podido, Erina habría retrocedido, pero allí no tenía hacia dónde ir.

Él la miraba fijamente, casi con la misma intensidad de como cuando se encontraba en la cocina. A diferencia de Eishi, cuya belleza siempre había sido más etérea y de aire delicado, la de Sōma era un tanto más ruda y masculina.

Y aún así, no importaba cuántas veces lo mirará, él seguía acelerando su pulso y cortando su respiración aún si sólo lo pensaba.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —se aclaró la garganta y lo vio examinar su rostro una y otra vez, como si no pudiera cansarse de hacerlo.

—Te quiero, Nakiri —soltó suavemente, haciendo que el corazón de Erina se detuviera por fracciones de segundos —sólo quería recordártelo.

No, no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras salir de sus labios, pero siempre causaban el mismo efecto de una bomba masiva dentro de sí.

Por un instante había creído que él había notado algo en sus chocolates, y que no fuera así le causaba mezcla de desazón y tranquilidad.

—Yo también, ¿sabes? Te quiero —así que cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios sin control alguno, sólo pudo abrir sus ojos en espanto, notando que él seguía con aquella mirada seria de antes.

¡Aquello no era lo que pensaba decirle!

—También lo sé —ella frunció el ceño, aún con el rostro ardiendo y separó los labios para protestar —tus acciones, aunque muchas veces toscas, me lo dicen —esbozó una sonrisa pequeña —pero es bueno escucharlo de vez en cuando.

Erina cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada. Jamás pensó que él realmente…

—¿Así que éste es mi regalo de San Valentin? —lo escuchó decir. Ella descubrió su rostro para replicar, más Sōma se aprovechó para besarla brevemente.

Si aquel beso era más suave y cargado de calidez, Erina estaba segura que se iba a derretir. Dejó escapar un suspiro placentero y se olvidó de contradecirlo o protestar.

Después de todo, ella era la que se sentía había recibido el mejor regalo de San Valentin.

 **—Fin—**

 **Glosario: ¹** giri-choko: literalmente, chocolate obligatorio. Es el que se suele dar en Japón a compañeros de trabajo y suelen ser bastante simples. Estos recibieron los empleados de Tōtsuki Resort, lol.

 **²** tomo-choko: cuya traducción literal es "chocolate para los amigos", suele darse a aquellos considerados verdaderos amigos, y a veces es incluso intercambiado entre chicas. Hisako, Megumi, Alice y Eishi recibieron este.

Y aunque no lo mencione, el último pero no menos importante es el **honmei-choko** , que es el que se da a la persona que se ama o se le quiere expresar sus sentimientos románticos. No tengo que decir quién fue que recibió-comió-sin-que-se-lo-dieran antes, ¿verdad?

* * *

Con lo de **Erina** recibiendo el mejor regalo se refiere a que **Sōma** notó sus sentimientos antes de que ella se los dijera.

Es un escrito bastante flojo, desde mi punto de vista. Realmente los temas de San Valentin no me motivan mucho pero igual no quería dejarlo pasar, y quería insinuar algo **EiRin** , porque… porque me resulta una mezcla interesante * _heart_ *.

Este escrito participa solo en el prompt de **San Valentin** , no en el de **White Day** , sorry. Y bueno, independientemente de, espero que igual puedan disfrutar de este pequeño fic.

Sin más, me despido,

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Febrero 16-17, 2018.**_


End file.
